


O Lei, O Lai, O Lord

by harleighf



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other, Songfic, first songfic, song| soldier poet king, the oh hellos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleighf/pseuds/harleighf
Summary: There is unrest, and revolution is coming.This is a songfic based off of "Soldier, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	O Lei, O Lai, O Lord

**Author's Note:**

> also my first songfic ever but we aint gonna talk about that park, ok?

There was trouble stewing in the kingdom, anyone could see it. It was hidden in notes slipped to merchants with payment, soft and quiet whispers in dark alleyways. Trouble was the glint in a trickster’s eye as they eyed a royal guard, planning a revolution. Trouble would be spread through storytellers, veiling the plans and threats in their craft of tales. And people were preparing. 

False was one of them, under the guise of a blacksmith’s apprentice, the woman walked through the small village, smiling at them as she gathered material for a project. However, that was not her priority, as she made silent communication with the merchants.

_ There will come a soldier _

_ Who carries a mighty sword _

In the night, she trained. Long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, she slashed through potato and flour sacks relentlessly, preparing for the day they rose up. She used her most prized possession, a sword she forged in secret, never to be seen until it was her time.

_ He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord _

In another part of the village, Joe wrote furiously. The poet was a scribe and a messenger for the king at the surface, one of  _ them _ , but he despised the rulers of the land for years. He took the things he heard from the royals, secrets, and spread them ruthlessly. His eyes scoured each page and word he wrote, making sure it was perfect.

_ There will come a poet _

_ Whose weapon is his word _

He finished the letter, and read it over once more, the candle he wrote by having almost entirely melted. The man took it, and folded it carefully, embarking into the night to deliver his important message. He aroused no suspicion, being known as an innocent man, loyal to the royals until the end.

_ He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord _

In the neighboring kingdom, a kind and benevolent ruler received a letter. He had heard of the misjustices and horrors that had happened, but could never help. It ate at him on the inside.And now with this proof, and seeing the strength of the people who were sick of the tyrant, he would aid in their fight.

_ There will come a ruler _

_ Whose brow is laid in thorn _

Xisuma planned diligently, making correspondence with the fighters and wordsmith of the revolution, aiding wherever possible. The king worked hard, as loved as he was, he felt it would never be enough. He only slept the bare minimum, determined to help these people.

_ Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord _

Soon, all their work came together, as an army stormed a castle, tyrants were taken down and people, for the first time in their lives, were free. The king aided the people in making their own land, promising to aid them whenever needed. Their lives were filled with peace. 

_ O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord _

_ He will tear your city down, o lei o lai, o _


End file.
